The Right Side of Midnight
by megara21
Summary: Splinter has a new student, but there is more to her than meets the eye. What will the guys do when they find out exactly who and what she is? *Ongoing project-Reviews welcomed*
1. Chapter 1

In the early days before the Fall, before the demons had escaped from the eternal abyss and before the War had begun in earnest, the Gods debated long and hard about how to best safe guard humanity.

Seemingly in answer, they called onto the Mala'chyte. A powerful and mystic race, ideally suited to the task at hand, and dispatched them to Earth, to watch over and protect mankind.  
Even the most benevolent of the Gods knew that the Mala'chyte were a different order of being than man, holy and celestial. They could walk among the mortal men without alarm and began to live at ease among them.

But after many centuries upon the Earth their divine souls began to weaken. Many took to mortal ways, Power, Lust, Wealth took hold, corrupting the Mala'chyte.

And when the demons came, as the Gods knew they would, humanity stood alone.

The weakened Mala'chyte stood no chance against the fierce blood lust of the Hordes.  
They fell beneath the tides of blood, leaving humanity at the mercy of the Demons.

But amongst the perishing Mala'chyte there were those that stood firm, fighting to save the humans they had come to love.  
Brave warriors, facing countless battles, unwavering in their loyalty. They held their ground, driving back the demons, sending them back to the valleys deep within the Earth.

After years of War the Mala'chyte were few, their race all but destroyed.  
They remained on Earth to live out their days, defending humanity each time the Hordes returned.

And as time pasted, new bloodlines formed, immortals with the souls of Mala'chyte and the hearts and skins of Men. Unique among the masses that grew up around them.

These are now all that are left of the mighty Mala'chyte, half-breeds, unsure of their power, their ancestry lost to myth and legend.

These are the ones that now face the bloodshed bought on by the Horde.

These are the ones that now protect all humanity.

Our story is of only one...

One that is being trained to fight against the powerful Horde,

One that is being trained to defend all she loves,

One that is being trained... by four pizza loving turtles?

Gods help us!


	2. Chapter 2

I like to call this story... The Right Side of Midnight... Not sure why, but it popped in there one day and didn't feel like coming back out.

Disclaimer: TMNT & their entourage are not mine, I make no profit from this and am completely penny-less. I mean no harm and do this to entertain my otherwise idle brain.

Chapter One:

Ahkalina adjusted the heavy strap on her shoulder and hugged her pillow tightly as she descended the steps. The nervous feeling in her stomach was getting worse, it was now harder to identify it from the looming feeling of dread that had settled in the night before.  
It had been a bad idea, a very bad idea and as she looked around she wished she had spoken up when she'd had the chance.

Their home was bigger than she expected, and brighter. Every light had been turned on, leaving no corner in shadows. The television was also left on, flickering commercials to an empty couch. A low melodic hum came from a room that had been crammed to the ceiling with computers and a varied assortment of machinery parts. From a room upstairs was also the soft rhythm of a radio left playing.

"Come." The kind and comforting voice called to her from the bottom of the stairs, "They are not home."

The thought they were alone did nothing to ease her fears. Hugging her pillow tighter she took the last few steps to stand beside her Uncles' dearest friend.

"I had hoped they would have shown more discipline." He muttered shaking his head.

Ahkalina gathered he was talking about the mess. There was no surface left uncluttered, bats, balls, wooden weapons, books, magazines even a decapitated shop mannequin lay in the corner. Ahkalina had never seen so much stuff crammed into one room before. The kitchen table was covered in Chinese take out containers and there was a large pile of empty pizza boxes stacked carelessly on the end of the kitchen bench. The sink was full of dishes.

"Come. You may place your things in the Temple for the time being."

She followed him towards the only room that didn't have the lights on. The darkness calmed her and as he struck a match the comforting glow of candles helped her nerves, a little.

"My boys." He smiled at her proudly pointing to a picture higher up on the wall.

As he continued to light candles she looked at the picture of his four sons. He'd told her about them, many times. The way he had always spoken of them was as if they were children. She looked at their tall, muscular frames. They were certainly not children.

Ahkalina wanted to go home.

"Rest easy my child." Splinter gave her a knowing smile, "You are not in danger here."

He was doing his best to reassure her, he had been trying ever since they had begun walking through the tunnels hours earlier. It hadn't worked then and she doubted it was going to work now, or any other time in the next few days. The only way she would feel at ease was if she was back at home, and that wasn't going to happen.

"You may leave your things by the table Ahkalina." He told her.

Dropping her bag and pillow to the floor she looked at him, his kind face smiling back at her.

"This is not a punishment Ahkalina. You must not take it as one."

The feeling of guilt mixed with the nervous terror in the pit of her stomach. Splinter meant alot to her Uncle, as he'd done to her Aunt when she was alive. She felt bad for giving him the impression she was not thankful for what he had done for her. He was taking a great risk in having her here.

"Forgive me Master, I do not mean to be ungrateful." She bowed her head, "I am just nervous."

His smile deepened, "I had thought you stronger than that."

Ahkalina knew Splinter had a high regard of her, she didn't like to disappoint him. "I am sure I will be fine."

He nodded his head, seemingly happy with her answer. "I had hoped you would spend your time here in pursuit of your studies. But I noticed you failed to bring your books with you."

"I thought it prudent to pack only what I needed Sensei."

"A most practical child," His smile shone in his eyes, "Just like Eleanor."

She had not heard her Aunts name in years, her Uncle preferred not to speak of her, the wound still too deep for him to bear. She had loved her Aunt, the smell of bread and flour on her hands the last few times Ahkalina had seen her still stuck in her mind. It would be nice to see her though Splinter's eyes. She had loved him so.

"I miss her."

"As do I child." Splinter's tender smile saddened, "She would no doubt disapprove of this arrangement."

"If I may ask Sensei? Why did you suggest it?"

"Your training does not only consist of physical advancement Ahkalina."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that but wasn't going to ask. He had a way of explaining things without actually explaining anything. A trait that had frustrated her at first, though was now endearing. She trusted him, perhaps more than she trusted her own Uncle, a harsh reality she was yet able to fully accept.

"Your sons had no objection?"

"Not as yet." His smile returned, a slight glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You haven't told them have you?" I was a horrid thought, that she would be faced with four angry sons who wanted her here even less than she wanted to be here.

"Not as yet."

Ahkalina's heart sank, joining the multitude of nervous emotions already circling around in her stomach.

She really wanted to go home.

"You are welcome here Ahkalina, as my guest and as my student. You must not let them unsettle you, you must remember who you are."

'Easier said than done,' she thought to herself.

"I will ask one of them to accompany you home to gather the books you need to complete your studies. Though you are most welcome to make yourself at home here Ahkalina I do not wish for you to leave without one of them with you, and without my express permission is this understood?"

"Yes Sensei." Ahkalina didn't like the idea of such a confinement. She was used to having her own freedom, so to speak, her Uncle very rarely accompanied her anywhere and certainly never asked she get his permission to do anything. "As you wish."

He seemed happy with her answer, she watched as he lit the incense at a small table underneath a picture she recognised as his Master. He whispered a small prayer and motioned for her to sit.

Meditation. She inwardly sighed, she disliked meditation. She found it hard to sit still and even harder to settle her mind. He'd been very patient with her and she had tried to practice as he'd asked her too but she knew it would take more than her diligence to accomplish the kind of meditation he was asking of her... It would take a coma.

She sat with him on the floor, closed her eyes and let her mind drift. It didn't drift very far.

"Hey Sensei!" Came a bouncing voice echoing around the underground home, "Look what we've got!"

She opened her eyes to see the irritated frown on Splinter's face, he gave her a brief look and stood up. "Wait here."

She was glad too. As he left the nerves in her stomach got worse. She should have protested against this, as soon as he'd suggested she stay with him and his sons while her Uncle was out of town she knew it was a bad idea. She wasn't used to people, any species of people, more than three bodies in one room made her uneasy. She was happy with her own company, in her dark, dim little house surrounded by her Aunts books and her Uncles papers she would have been ok. Not particularly safe but ok. She heard voices and couldn't help but listen.

"I had asked you to tidy this mess," Splinter's voice was stern, "Instead you only bring back more."

"It's not mess Sensei." A calm voice spoke up, "It's parts for the oven, plus I found those filters I was looking for last week, and I got a handful of hard-drives' I can strip for parts..."

"Plus I got this really cool lamp look." The bouncy voice was full of pride, "Don says he can fix the lava stuff."

She heard Splinter sigh, "I had expected you to show more pride in your home. It is a poor reflection upon our family if we are unable to keep it clean and orderly."

"What for?" The voice was gruff, "It's not like we get any visitors down here."

"We'll start straight away Sensei." Another voice interrupted.

"Thank you Leonardo, but I had wished for it to be done before I returned home. It may be left for now but I wish for each of you to spend tomorrow cleaning in earnest."

"Yes Sensei." Four voices chimed together.

"For now I wish for you to meet someone. Ahkalina?"

Ahkalina felt her chest tighten and she slowly stood up.

"Ahkalina, come here my child."

With a reluctant sigh Ahkalina walked out of the temple and took a few small steps towards the confused faces staring at her.

She desperately wanted to go home.

The first thing Leo noticed was the hair, the young girl had a mass of dark curly hair. It hung down in rebellious spirals making it difficult to see her face. She was nervous, he could tell by the way her fingers were toying with a button on her jacket. Leo took in everything at once, she wore thick plastic rain boots on her feet, no jewellery, oversized jacket and what looked like a second hand flannel shirt. Her jeans were worn and every item of clothing looked like it was two sizes too big.

Master Splinter held his hand out to the girl, beckoning her closer, hesitantly she took one small step. It was as close as she was going to get.

"Ahkalina, my sons."

If Splinter was expecting a rousing welcome for his visitor he didn't get it. The girl stood watching them just as they were watching her, even Mike was too dumb-struck to comment. Leo felt, as leader he should say something, but he was unable to get past the blatant fact Splinter hadn't mentioned anything of her, not a word. A sharp sting of betrayal flickered across his chest, how could he have not mentioned anything? For years he had preached about secrecy, about family security and the complete concealment of their existence and now he had bought some stray into their home. Without so much as a word.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello." Splinter spoke up for his sons, "My sons, Ahkalina will be staying with us for the remainder of the week. I trust you will show her all due respect."

The only words Leo heard were 'staying the week'. A week? She was to be in their home for a week and Splinter hadn't considered mentioning it to them before hand? He felt slightly ashamed to doubt his Master's decision. For Sensei to bring her down to their home he must trust her, Leonardo in turn must therefore trust in his Master. He cleared his throat, "Hi."

She gave a slight nod but said nothing.

"Ahkalina is unaccustomed to such shared living arrangements as ours, I had hoped you would have cleaned out the spare room as asked but I notice that is another request you have failed to finish."

Leo knew they should have stayed and cleaned up instead of goofing off. Once again he had let his brothers sway him, he was doing that too often lately.

"She can stay in my room." Mike volunteered readily, finally finding his voice. "I'll have to clean it first but."

"That'll take all week." Raph mumbled.

"You can have my room." Leo heard himself offer, the girl gave a shy but grateful smile, "It'll probably be safer."

"Thank you Leonardo." Splinter gave him an appreciative nod and turned back to the girl, "Raphael will show you where to put your things."

Leo turned to see the face behind him roll his eyes, Raph gave a him a quick meaningful look before addressing the girl in his usual, happy tone.

"Grab your stuff." Raph said, "I'll show you around."

The girl looked to Splinter but said nothing. The old Master nodded his head at her and she turned back into the temple.

"Who is she? Exactly?" Don asked the question Leonardo wanted the answer too.

"The niece of a very good friend of mine." Splinter shuffled his way to the kitchen table, pushing a pile of magazines aside he sat down, "I have promised to keep her safe while he is away on business."

"I didn't know you have friends." Mikey picked up the magazines and began to bundle up the empty containers, "I mean... you know. You never said anything."

"And I am sure you keep certain things from me Michelangelo."

Mike gave an awkward smile and continued to clear away some of the mess.

"What does her Uncle do?" Leo sat beside his father, watching as the girl followed Raphael up the stairs and towards his room.

"He is a Man of the Church."

"Like a priest?"

"Yes Michelangelo, like a Priest."

"Doesn't she have anyone else?" Leo hadn't meant it to sound rude, it was just very odd that Splinter bought anyone down to their home, least of all a niece of a man he hadn't found trust in them enough to even mention. His instinct was telling him there was more to this than his Master was letting on.

"Unfortunately not Leonardo." Splinter watched as Raph and the girl came back down the stairs, "Her Aunt died several years ago, her Uncle is the only family she has now."

Leo wondered how close Splinter and this man were, if he knew about them? The girl obviously did, she hadn't even flinched when they'd met and apart from fiddling with her jacket button she made no sign of being concerned by them at all. Leonardo's instincts churned away suspiciously.

"What are we going to do with her?" Don was watching as Raph continued to show the girl around.

"She has studies to complete before her Uncles return. I expect she will spend most of her time with them. She will not be in your way my sons."

"No... I didn't mean that I just..." Don stopped mid stutter as Raph walked past with the girl, he was heading towards the dojo.

"Ahkalina has a way about her Donatello." Splinter pushed himself up off the chair and headed to the stove, "I expect you will not know she is even here."

As Splinter began to brew the tea Raph returned, the young girl two steps behind him.

"... The rest of it's all out here." Raph told her coming to a stop by the table, "It ain't great but it's home."

"Probably not what you're used to huh?" Mike asked her clearing a space for her at the table.

"No." She said quietly and remained standing by Raphael's side.

"We've got a tv." Mike pointed to the large screen, "And a Playstation and the usual stuff."

The girl just smiled a shy half smile as Mike continued to rattle off his list in hope of making some kind of impression. Leo watched her closely the girl stood carefully, like she was ready to move at any moment. It was a stance they'd all learnt at a young age as part of their ninja training. She made no effort at it, that kind of attentive awareness came naturally to her. This girl was used to being on edge. The uncomfortable feeling grew.

"Come Ahkalina." Splinter had a mug of tea in his hand, "You have meditation to finish."

She bowed her head slightly in obedience and followed their Master and Father into the temple.

"Doesn't talk much does she." Mike dropped the magazines on the couch and the containers back onto the table.

Raph sat himself down, "I like her already."

Leonardo didn't. There was something about her that didn't add up and he didn't like things that didn't add up. She looked harmless enough but his instincts were screaming at him that something was horribly wrong. She was obviously comfortable with Master Splinter and he in turn seemed more than casually acquainted with her. The old Master had given no reason for his decision and she hadn't seemed the least apologetic for her intrusion. She was the niece of a friend, that had been the only explanation and he knew they wouldn't be told any more until their Sensei felt they needed to know and that angered Leonardo more than anything. He was supposed to be their leader, he was supposed to protect them. He needed to know everything and he was determined to find out exactly who she was.

"Who'd you reckon she's is?" Mike whispered across the messy kitchen table, "Really I mean?"

Don shrugged, "No idea Mike."

Raphael huffed, "As long as she keeps outta' my way, I don't care."

Leo held back a disapproving comment at the complete nonchalant attitude his brother stood by. "I think we should keep an eye on her." He told them.

"You don't trust her?" Mike looked somewhat shocked.

"tut, tut Leo.' Raph shook his finger at him, "Where's that unquestioning, butt kissing obedience?"

"I think he's right." Don voiced up before Leo could bite back at Raph, "It's not like Master Splinter not to have mentioned anything."

"So what?" Raphael shrugged his shoulders indifferent to his brothers concern, "She ain't ganna' hurt no one. Jesus, Leo what you think she's ganna' do? Attack you in your sleep?"

"Splinter trusts her." Mike weighed into the discussion, "I don't think he would have bought her down here if he didn't."

"Not all enemies are obvious Mike."

"I don't think she's ganna' be any trouble Leo."

"Oh that's good coming from you Raph." Leo couldn't hold back, "We all know what a brilliant judge of danger you are."

The chair scraped across the floor as Raphael stood up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You take more risks than the three of us combined. I doubt you would see it coming if it was bright neon."

"She's a kid Leo. A short arse, skinny kid. What's she going to do up against a damn ninja?"

"You underestimate too much, you take your skills for granted."

"Damn right I do!"

"Guys?" Don carefully snuck between them, "I think we should probably start cleaning up the mess."

Leo sighed, Don was right. "I'm going to talk to Sensei."

"Like hell you are." Raph grabbed his arm, "If I'm stuck cleaning up this pit so are you."

There was a barely auditable snap somewhere in the back of Leo's mind but he chose to ignore it. For now.

Mike handed Leo a broom, "You can start over in that corner. Then you can do the dusting." He grinned.

A/N_: hello, hello. I'm still not sure on this one. It sounded good as the voices in my head were telling it... Let me know what you think. As I have Chapter two in progress._


End file.
